Love Subject
by Miladys
Summary: Allen, anak olimpiade matematika. Kanda, anak olimpiade kimia. Lavi, Anak olimpiade biologi. Tyki, anak olimpiade fisika. Waktunya anak-anak jenius ini istirahat dan belajar hal lainnya! AU. R&R please!


**Gah!!! Poker pair project is the worst ever.. (aku gak mau ngomong apa-apa lagi.. - -") Cape ngurusin pair.. Kali ini aku gak pake pair.. - -" *rawl* Gak, aku gak akan nyerah. Ada yang suka Loveless? (complately out of topic)**

**Summary: Allen, anak olimpiade matematika. Kanda, anak olimpiade kimia. Lavi, Anak olimpiade biologi. Tyki, anak olimpiade fisika. Waktunya anak-anak jenius ini istirahat dan belajar hal lainnya! AU. R&R please!**

**Saa.. waktunya menghibur diri! Hajimemasho!**

* * *

Ting tong.. ting tong..

"Loh? Kamu juga di suruh ke sini?"

"Iya Tyki.. Loh, Moyashi-chan di suruh ke kelas ini?"

"Iya Lavi.. gak tau tuh aku di suruh ke kelas ini abis pulang sekolah.. padahal banyak PR.. loh? BaKanda disini juga?"

Kanda ber-vein popped ria, "Oi.. gak usah lah loh lah loh! Udah ketauan kan kalo kita semua di suruh ke kelas ini. Mana sih Cross rese itu.. Yang suruh dateng malah telat. Che."

"Sabar Yuu-chan.. kira-kira kita di suruh apa ya..?", satu detik setelah menyebut kalimat ini, Lavi langsung di kejar-kejar Kanda soalnya udah nyebut mantra bunuh diri yaitu 'Yuu-chan'. Begitu mantra di sebut, oni atau setan legendaris super cakep plus sexy bernama Kanda Yu akan mengejar si penyebut mantra sampai ke ujung neraka.

Allen geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan mereka. "Hmph, mudah-mudahan gak ada pelajaran tambahan olimpiade. Cape aku.."

"Kayanya gak deh. Cross-sensei gak mau repot ngasi tambahan kaya gitu..", jawab Tyki sambil duduk.

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka dan bau asap rokok menyengat hidung. Raja setan telah datang.

"Oi bocah-bocah berisik! Cepet duduk!!", bentak Cross sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi guru. Kanda sama Lavi langsung berhenti kejar-kejaran.

"Oke, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku nyuruh kalian ke sini. Kalian bakal mati."

Ting.. gak ada reaksi.

"Aku mau ngasi pelajaran tambahan.."

"Yahhh...", jawab anak-anak.. ini baru mati beneran. Di ajarin langsung sama Cross kaya simulasi masuk neraka. Tapi tunggu, mapel olimpiade mereka kan beda-beda? Gimana caranya Cross ngajarin mereka?

"Che, berisik. Pelajaran kita hari ini adalah: Aku sayang kamu, I love you, aishiteru, Ti ami, Wo ai ni, Ik hou van jo, jet taime, etecera.."

"Hah...??", mereka semua melongo.

"Che, intinya di sini aku mau kalian refreshing. Lomba olimpiade-nya makin dekat dan aku gak mau kalian sakit gara-gara setres. Jadi tugasnya, aku mau kalian buat puisi cinta yang ada hubungannya sama mapel olimpiade kalian."

"Hee??"

"Gak usah haa hee.. Ok, dimulai dari Tyki!", Lavi sama Allen teriak 'jackpot!', sementara Kanda nyengir.

"Ah.. iya iya..". Anak fisika itu cursing dalam bahasa Portugis sebelum memulai puisi nya.

"Dear Querda,

Saat bulan tegak lurus di antara matahari dan bumi

Dirimu menyilaukan di antara gelapnya purnama

Suhu tubuhku mencapai hitungan kelvin

Detak jantungku tak bisa di hitung logika

Frekuensi nafasku tak beraturan

Kau kutub utara magnet bumi dan aku kutub selatan magnet bumi,

Kita saling tarik menarik untuk tetap menjaga gravitasi cinta kita

Aku memberi gaya aksi, kau memberi gaya reaksi

Aku senang kau menerima perasaan ini

Tak ada rumus yang bisa menjelaskan perasaan ku kepadamu, Querda"

...

...

...

"Fisika banget ya.. keren tuh", komentar Allen. Lavi sama Kanda cuma bisa ngangguk.

"Hng.. boleh juga buat ukuran fisika yang bosenin plus gak ada romantisnya.", Cross ngangguk-ngangguk sedikit. "Selanjutnya baka-deshi!"

"Hee? Kok aku..", Allen panik karena dia jauh dari masalah romantis-romantis an! Tapi mau gimana lagi..

"Jika kamu garis lurus, maka aku penyiku mu

Hati kita korepodensi satu-satu

Tak ada domain atau kodomain yang menggangu

Lihat kelangit sayang,

Setiap kelipatan awan-awan itu membentuk hati kita

Hati kita selalu di kuadratkan nol, hati kita satu

Di setiap sudut sin atau cos selalu ada hatimu

Dari matematika untuk cinta.."

"Hoeee?? So sweet! Moyashi-chan jago!", Lavi girang sendiri diikuti Tyki yang manggut-manggut. Kanda malah blushing.

"Hmm.. boleh boleh.. padahal kalo jelek aku pengen hukum kamu.", Allen sweetdropped. "Oke Kanda, giliranmu."

"Che..", Allen, Lavi sama Tyki gak sabar denger kalimat puitis dari Kanda.

"Aishiteru..

Setiap atom di dalam tubuhku meneriakan kata itu

Ikatan cinta kita kovalen,

saling membutuhkan satu sama lain

Ikatan cinta kita ion,

aku memberimu cinta, kau memberi ku cinta

Kita selalu non polar, simetris satu sama lain

Saat aku menjadi atom bebas, kau selalu menangkapku setiap saat

Aku senang kau menjadi alasanku menghirup oksigen-oksigen ini, aishiteru.."

"....."

"Che, gimana?!", Kanda ngelempar death glare ke penonton nya.

"... unsayed.. ugh.. kayanya aku mau nosebleed..", Lavi berusaha nutupin hidungnya.

"Nih tissue..", Tyki ngasi tissue ke Lavi soalnya dia sendiri udah nosebleed. Allen berusaha nyembunyiin muka tomatnya.

"...... unsayed juga ah..", Cross gak peduliin Kanda yang ngamuk. "Ok, yang terakhir berarti Lavi.."

"Ay ay sir!", Lavi narik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai puisinya.

"Sayang, tahu kah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu?

Cupid datang dan menusuk langsung ke jantung ku

Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu

Setiap impuls di nadi ku memacu adrenalin

Tak bisa ku kontrol jatung ini saat kau menerimaku, sayang

Kita selalu berpasangan, seperti kode protein

Guanin dengan Sitosin, Adenin dengan Urasil

Kamu dengan aku, pasti selalu bersama

Perasaan kita juga kompleks seperti polisakarida

Namun sekarang, aku sakit..

Bukan bakteri, bukan jamur, bukan monera atau protista yang menyakiti ku

Tapi kamu sayang..

Kamu tau dimana letak rasa sakit ku?

Aku memegangi perut sebelah kanan

Aku sakit hati sayang..

Kau menyakiti hatiku..

Hancur sudah semuanya..

Aku tak peduli lagi, selamat tinggal sayang.."

....

....

....

"Wow? Kamu ada bakat tuh, keren..keren..", Tyki komentar duluan.

"Che, baka usagi mestinya pindah ke kelas bahasa aja.", kata Kanda dingin.

"Thanks Tyki~ Hee? Kanda suka puisi ku nih? Thank you banget..", Kanda cuma 'che' ngeliat Lavi senyum lebar. "Allen?! Kamu nangis?!"

"hiks.. soalnya so sweet banget.."

"Ok ok.. anak-anak udah sore.. makasih udah dateng ke kelas ini. Aku mau sekarang kalian pulang dan belajar. Ingat, kalian harus menangin lomba olimpiade nya. Sanggup?!!"

"Sanggup sensei!!", itulah jawaban mereka sebelum pulang.

* * *

**Totally crack, yes.. **Semua puisi di atas adalah buatan ku original dan gak nyontek sapa-sapa.. Dan kalian tau nyontek hak cipta orang sama sekali gak pentes.** Maap kalo bagian Lavi paling panjang. Bukan maksudnya diskriminasi, tapi aku emang anak olim bio, jadi lebih gampang.. - -" dan.. kalo ada yang gak ngerti sama sekali puisi-nya, silahkan tanya mbah google atau aku.. :D**

**Abis liad new moon, abis itu sepanjang jalan pulang aku langsung cast spell, 'This fvcking shit is too corny.. This fvcking shit is too corny'.. kayanya mesti baca novel-nya aja deh.**

**Review and I'll give you love subject..**


End file.
